All Around the World (song)
All Around the World is the second single and the first track with the same as the name as the album, All Around the World and the feature film, Mindless Behavior: All Around the World. The single was released on March 1, 2013 while the music video premiered on March 4, 2013 on the band's VEVO channel . Music Video The music video shows MB in a mansion wearing their secret agent suits, performing the song in different rooms with background girls, and also in the middle of a room, the balcony, on the stairs, and also freestyling in one room with different suits on. Lyrics MB... all around the world... Beautiful girl, girl, girl. Uh, girl. Come through the gate in this place looking for one. Where is that one, girl? Cause everywhere that I go it's like I see you around. Am I chasing you, or are you chasing me? I looked everywhere; don't know where you could be... But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd. And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, I'm going... All around the world! P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side! I'm looking for you, All around the world! Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm looking for you all... a-round... the... world! I don't know why you so shy, when your swagga so fly; pretty brown-eyed girl. There ain't a star in the whole galaxy that can light up the night like you do it for me. So, if you wanna rock on, then baby stand up (stand up)! Until the sun hits the ground we on the dance floor. But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd. And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, I'm going... All around the world! P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side! I'm looking for you, All around the world! Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm looking for you all... a-round... the... world! B-B-Baby come closer... D-Don't make me wait much longer. Don't you want to be (oh) right here next to me? Yeah. I wanna feel heart beat tonight! So, if you wanna rock on, then baby stand up (stand up)! Until the sun hits the ground we on the dance floor. But if you come with me now, we'll make our way through the crowd. And when they see us, we'll be shutting it down, I'm going... All around the world! P-Put your hands in the sky, wave em side to side! I'm looking for you, All around the world! Go wherever your heart is; I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Wherever your heart is, I gotta find it! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I'm looking for you all... a-round... the... world! MB!... Put your hands up! Trivia *The song can be first heard in the trailer of Mindless Behavior: All Around the World. *The music video for the song is the last to feature the band wearing their secret agent suits attire.